Ghost
Ghosts are, quite simply, spirits; specifically, they are the sinful ghosts of demons, angels, and humans who failed to become Prinnies and are cursed to wander the Netherworld for eternity—either that or haunt the Human World for all eternity. In both the Netherworld and the Human World, troublesome Ghosts are often exorcised by priests and priestesses. According to the Netherworld census, Ghosts are the most common class of monster. As far as their powers go, they are capable of becoming intangible, possessing others, and collecting the spiritual energy around them and manipulating it; they can levitate objects as well as learn various magic abilities. They tend to be attracted to Mages, other magic users, and people with strong Ghosts, likely due to the fact these individuals possess impressive Mana and Ghosts are made up of pure Mana. Though not actually gods of Death, the Ghost is a spirit and therefore very similar to the Shinigami in many ways. Type: '''Undead (Monster) '''Evility: Magic Creation: A number of times per day equal to the Ghost's Charisma modifier, The ghost can lessen the cost of a metamagic feat by 1. Weapon Proficiency: Ghosts fight with a flail like thing on their head. This attack deals 1d6 bludgeoning damage. Otherwise they are the same as Shinigami. Ability Boost: Whenever a Shinigami would normally gain a bonus to their strength modifier, the Ghost instead gain a bonus to their dexterity. This stacks with the other dexterity bonus they earn from leveling up as normal. Finesse: The Ghost can take Weapon Finesse with it's natural attack. RACE • +2 Intelligence +2 Charisma -2 Strength. Ghosts possess no Constitution score, calculating hit points, Fortitude saves, and any special ability that relies on Constitution(such as when calculating a breath weapon’s DC)are calculated with the Ghost's Charisma score instead. • Medium • movement fly 30 (Perfect) • Darkvision out to 60 feet • +2 to Intimidate, and knowledge religion. • Automatic Languages: English, Japanese, and The Ghost Bonus Languages: Any Though Ghosts are undead, they are not immune to Mind effecting, Paralysis, and stunning effects, instead they gain a +4 bonus on saves against them. This replaces the Shinigami's Normal Race Magichange A Ghost does not change into the same weapon that other Shinigami shift into, they turn into a Ghost quarterstaff. Ghost Quarterstaff Long bow Damage:' 1d6 or the Ghost's Monster weapon, whichever is higher' Critical: 20 X2 Damage Type: bludgeoning Weight: 2 lbs. Lifesense (Su) The creature notices and locates living creatures within 60 feet, just as if it possessed the blindsight ability. This replaces the Shinigami's Death Sight Frightful Moan (Su) Starting at 3rd level, The ghost can remember that it died in the throes of crippling terror. It can emit a frightful moan as a standard action. All living creatures within a 30-foot spread must succeed on a Will save DC: 10+1/2 ghost level + Ghost Charisma modifier or become panicked for 2d4 rounds. This is a sonic mind-affecting fear effect. A creature that successfully saves against the moan cannot be affected by the same ghost's moan for 24 hours. A ghost can do this a number of times per day equal to it's Charisma modifier +3. This replaces the Shinigami's Damage reduction Malevolence (Su) At 7th level, The ghost's jealousy of the living is particularly potent. Once per round, the ghost can merge its body with a creature on the Material Plane. This ability is similar to a magic jar spell (caster level 10th or the ghost's Hit Dice, whichever is higher), except that it does not require a receptacle. To use this ability, the ghost must be adjacent to the target. The target can resist the attack with a successful Will save DC: 10+ 1/2 the ghost's level +Charisma modifier. A creature that successfully saves is immune to that same ghost's malevolence for 24 hours. A ghost can do this once per day for every 4 levels it possesses. This replaces the Shinigami's Energy Resistance but it does not receive it until 7th level. Telekinesis (Su) At 4th level, The ghost's death involved great physical trauma. The ghost can use telekinesis as a standard action once every 1d4 rounds (caster level 12th or equal to the ghost's HD, whichever is higher). Replaces 4th level flight bonus. Phantom (Su) At 20th level the Ghost becomes a swirling amalgam of lost souls and reaches a point of near invincibility. Once per day, the Ghost can undergo a dark transformation that increases it's power. As a standard action the Ghost gains a +6 bonus to Charisma. The ghost is also under the effects of a Blink spell for the duration. Once per transformation, the Ghost can release an effect the same as a Destruction Spell with the save DC being 10+1/2 Ghost level + Charisma modifier. This form lasts 1 round per level. This replaces the Shinigami's Thanatos ability. The Ghost spells 1st-Level The Ghost spells— Bane, Cause Fear, Command, Curse Water, The Ghost Knell, Detect Poison, Decompose Corpse, Interrogation, Ray of enfeeblement, Ray of Sickening, Restore corpse, Doom, Inflict Light Wounds, Mage Armor, Shield, Magic Weapon, Protection from Good/Law/Evil/Chaos, Read Magic, Ice, Grasping Corpse, Interrogation, 2nd-Level The Ghost spells— Blindness/ Deafness, Corruption Resistance, Command Undead, Defoliate, False Life, Unshakable Chill, Darkness, Darkvision, Desecrate, Eagle's Splendor, Hold Person, Invisibility, Scare, Silence, Undetectable Alignment, Lesser Object Possession, Enter Image, Blood in the water, Blood Bath, Companion Life Link, Curse Terrain Lesser, False Life, Languid Venom, Life Pact, Pernicious Poison, Spectral Hand, Steal Voice, Stricken Heart, Unshakable chill, 3rd-Level The Ghost spells—'''Bestow Curse, Contagion, Deeper Darkness, Defile Armor, Dispel Magic, Inflict Moderate Wounds, Magic Weapon Greater, Vampiric Touch, Mega Ice, Marionette Possession , Accursed Glare, Howling Agony, Hydrophobia, Malediction, Sands of time, Symbol of Exsanguinations, Unliving Rage '''4th-Level The Ghost spells— Fear, Inflict Serious Wounds, Invisibility Greater, Poison, Slay Living, Terrible Remorse, Magic Jar, Object Possession, Aggravate affliction, Bloatbomb, Curse terrain, Contingent Venom, Greater False Life, Flesh Puppet, Masochistic Shadow, 5th-Level The Ghost spells—'''Break Enchantment, Greater Contagion, Curse of Magic Negation, Major Curse, Inflict Light wounds Mass, Scrying, True Seeing, Unhallow, Unholy Ice, Giga Ice, Possess Object, Greater Object Possession, Possession, Black Spot, Blight, Conditional curse, flesh puppet horde, '''6th-Level The Ghost spells— Antilife Shell, Banishment, Blade Barrier, Epidemic, Harm, Inflict Moderate Wounds Mass, Banshee Blast, Circle of death, Major Curse, Greater curse terrain, Wither Limb 7th-Level The Ghost spells— Control Undead, Finger of Death, Inflict Serious Wounds Mass, Spell turning, Greater Arcane Sight, Walk through Space, Omega Ice, Greater Possession, Umbral strike, 8th-Level The Ghost spells—'''Dimensional Lock, Discern Location, Frightful Aspect, Inflict Critical Wounds Mass, Orb of the Void, Symbol of Death, Unholy Aura , Horrid Wilting, '''9th-Level The Ghost spells— Energy Drain, Cursed Earth, Soul Bind, Shades, Weird, Energy Drain, Dominate monster, Peta Ice, Wail of the banshee, Mass Suffocation The Ghost techniques 1st-Level The Ghost techniques—**Pixie Magic 2nd-Level The Ghost techniques —**Tie down, **Bite Catcher, **Ball Catch (MC) 3rd-Level The Ghost techniques —**Bomb Magic, **Spirit Ignition, **X-Dimension Wonder (MC) 4th-Level The Ghost techniques —**Ghost Assist, **Wraith Orb 6th-Level The Ghost techniques —**Shock Magic, **Pixie Prank 7th-Level The Ghost techniques —**Pressure Bomb (MC), **bombom box (MC) 8th-Level The Ghost techniques —**Ice Magic, **Ignus Fatuus 9th-Level The Ghost techniques — **Pac-Ghost Chaser, **Poltergeist = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Ghost Reincarnation